The Man You Have Become
by KattyBorz
Summary: Harry has been in a relationship with a man named Thomas Riddle. Is their relationship all that it may seem or is there something dark lingering on the edges? Ron and Hermione observe their friends change in demeaner. AU. Harry/Riddle Ron/Hermione mentions of Harry/Ginny and mpreg.


**The Man You Have Become**

CRASH! Heads turned in the direction of the noise, expecting to see someone picking up a spilled container or something of the like. What they did not expect was to see a tall man, brown hair perfectly styled, crimson eyes flashing dangerously, nostrils flared. His black sweater was rumpled as were his black slacks. The designer shoes scuffed and faded. This man did not belong here. Workers looked at each other for recognition. None came. A frustrated yell of "Fuck you Potter!" came from the man before he stormed out of the office pit.

Silence. A thick layer of silence followed. No phone rang, no movement, not even a pen dropped from a stunned worker's fingers. A cough sounded from the back of the room and the office cubicles suddenly became alive with sound and movements. Not one person noticed the young man curled on the ground, sobbing silently. His naturally windswept hair messier, his round glasses askew over his dull green eye, a vibrant pink mark on his cheek were the evidence of the abuse that had just happened. The young man curled further into himself as the office came to life around him. He let himself moan in pain as his arms circled around his stomach protectively.

"Harry?" A tentative voice reached his ear.

A shock ran through his body. "Ron?" Harry whispered in a hoarse voice.

He attempted to sit up and quieted immediately. The bruises that were surely beginning to form prevented him from doing so. He groaned again as a spasm of pain ran through his abdomen.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." The voice calmed him. He looked up into the brown eyes of his best friend for seven years, Ron Weasley. His flame hair slicked back, an air of authority. His tailored tux was obviously used and worn. The edges of his jacket were frayed, the white shirt is wrinkled and the slacks were shapeless. Harry's best friend has never been on the plus side of financial debt. "Here, let's get you to the bathroom."

He helped Harry to his feet and supported him into the men's room, the eyes of their co-workers following their movement carefully. Ron checked all the stalls, making sure that they were alone before locking the door. He walked over to Harry who was at the sink with his green sweater pulled up to his chest. Along Harry's ribcage, stomach and hips were over a dozen bruises. Each in various stages of healing. Ron's gasp caught in his throat as he thought of the pain that his friend had to endure for the past year.

A year ago, Ron, Harry, and Ron's wife Hermione went out on the town for a celebration of Harry's birthday. The three stopped at a bar to end a perfect evening out with friends. Harry was all smiles and laughs. Ron hadn't seen his friend that happy since his little sister Ginny had died in a tragic car accident. The whole family was devastated, but Harry even more so. The two had been dating since high school and were only married for three months before the accident took place. Harry had been emotionless for months before Ron and Hermione decided to intervene.

Ron and Hermione were high school sweethearts. They have been together ever since their last year in school and were friends before that. Harry had pushed them together after spending months upon months listening to them saying how much they loved the other. Both were very self-conscious and not at all confident despite what they tried to convey to others. Hermione was never one to be too concerned with looks. She thought she was average with her muddy brown eyes, bushy hair and thin figure. Ron couldn't afford fancy things for anniversaries or birthdays and no matter how hard he had tied all his past girlfriends had dumped him after learning the extent of his pocket book didn't reach past a single rose. Hermione thought that it was always the thought that counts and Ron was enamored with the way Hermione would tie her hair back when she was in deep concentration. To him, Hermione was the most beautiful creature in existence. So after a very hard shove by Harry, Ron asked Hermione out and five years of dating they married.

They wanted Harry to experience their happiness again, so the dragged his sorry butt out into London.

The trio was only at the bar for ten minutes before this handsome man appeared next to Harry. He whispered into his ear, and Harry grinned and nodded. The stranger, who they would come to know as Thomas Riddle, took his hand and dragged Harry toward the improvised dance floor of plywood and nails. Ron and Hermione didn't think much of it. They knew that Harry was bisexual and it was time for him to move on from Ginny. After half an hour on the floor, Harry returned to tell them that he was leaving with Riddle and that he would see them on Monday at work. Hermione was about to protest when Ron jumped in.

"Go on, man." Ron had smiled. His friend had to cope with his loss his own way. If this stranger was the answer, then who was Ron to try and stop it? "You have a fun weekend." Ron winked at Harry as he threw his arm around his wife. Harry laughed and made his way toward the exit where Riddle was standing with a sly grin on his face. When Harry reached him, Riddle lays his arm on Harry's shoulders and they left.

Harry and Riddle were together for a month until the cuts and bruises began to appear. When Ron asked about them, Harry assured him that Riddle tended to get a little aggressive when in the moment. Ron just smirked and patted Harry's shoulder. A month later, the marring multiplied and spread. They were everywhere. Bruises on his neck, elbows, forearms, hips, chest, stomach, back and so on. Ron grew concerned; surely Riddle didn't do all of those when overcome with passion…could he? He went home with a troubled mind. Hermione, who had been on maternity leave after having their first daughter, noticed his furrowed brow. She immediately wrapped him in a hug and questioned what had him so upset. Now, Ron may be male, but no husband can keep anything hidden from their wives. So, upholding that reputation, Ron told her about what he'd seen. Hermione's hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes watered. Just the thought of her friend being abused was difficult to handle. She could only imagine what seeing the evidence has done to her husband.

A week later, Harry had visited the Weasley home to visit his brand new goddaughter. He didn't think about the fresh mark on his arm where Riddle had latched on to keep Harry with him. Harry was holding the baby, Rose Weasley, when the dark red mark caught Hermione's eyes. She gasped and stole Rose to put her down, grabbed his other arm gently and dragged him to the sink in the kitchen. There she inspected his slowly forming bruise.

"Harry?" All her questions were wrapped in his softly spoken name. He had shrugged.

"I was going to trip over the rug and Tom caught me." Harry had whispered robotically. It was his automatic response. Harry was always clumsy and couldn't stand on his own two feet. "He didn't mean to grab me so hard. He said that he didn't want me to be hurt."

"If he keeps man-handling you like this, he'll hurt you himself." Hermione had said darkly.

To say they were concerned for their friend was an understatement. But there wasn't much they could do when Harry was insistent that Riddle didn't mean to hurt him. That Riddle was protecting him. That Riddle loved him. Now, almost a year later, Ron was witnessing the effect of his negligence to his friend. He watched as Harry's fingertips carefully traced each bruise. His eyes were wide as if he was seeing them for the first time. Harry pressed his forefinger into a bruise on his side and hissed at the pain it caused. He dropped his sweater and looked at Ron. Green eyes were wide with fear and pleading for help. Having been watching from the sidelines for so long, Ron would be damned if he didn't help out his friend.

"Harry, you have to leave him." Ron whispered. Automatically, Harry shook his head. "Yes, Harry. If you don't, he could kill you. God knows that he already killed…" Ron trailed off.

Harry bowed his head in despair. A few weeks ago, he had come to his friends bursting with news. Harry had become pregnant with Riddle's demon spawn. Ron and Hermione were astonished. How would Riddle take the news? Has Harry told him yet? Would he kill the baby? Or worse kill Harry? Despite the worries and concerns, the married couple did their best to convey happiness for their friend. Harry was grinning and finally _happy._ How could they ruin that? They couldn't. Harry couldn't wait until he could tell his boyfriend. Tom would be so excited and happy. At least, that's what Harry had hoped. What he didn't expect was the beating he had received and the insults. Riddle had told Harry that he was stupid for not using birth control, that he was a freak for being able to get pregnant in the first place. That night Harry lost the baby. The only happiness he had was destroyed by the very man that, albeit accidently and unintentionally, had given it to him.

"I can't…Ron I can't leave him!" Harry turned his wild eyes away from his friend and stared blankly at the wall. "I tried! He always finds me. No matter where I go! He finds me and beats me for disobeying his orders. There is no place I can go that will be safe." Harry's eyes began tearing up and his breathing hitched. He sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He buried his head into his knees and continued to cry.

Ron knelt next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you can live with us. Hermione hasn't seen you in days and Rose misses her godfather. Come live with us. We need you to be safe. My brother, Percy, can hook us up with a security system. We can go to that friend of Hermione's in legal, oh what's the name…Longbottom! Neville Longbottom! We can get a restraining order. Just, _please_, Harry let us help you."

Harry looked up into his friend's eyes and slowly nodded. It was worth a shot, even if Harry doubted that it would actually work to keep Tom away from him. He had been trying to leave for months. Ever since six months of their 'relationship' Harry didn't feel like Tom really loved him but more loved his body, well certain parts of his body. Harry had never felt so used before in his life. What did he do to deserve the way his life had been the past year and a half. He loses his wife of three months, is repeatedly abused by his current boyfriend who murdered their unborn child that gave Harry the only happiness in their relationship. No, that wasn't true.

There was the 'honeymoon' stage of his relationship with Tom that was one of the happiest weeks in Harry's existence. Tom had been loving, doting, and fun to be with, he challenged Harry when he needed. He was the shoulder to cry on when he thought of the past. Tom had been everything that Harry could ever need. When did that change? When he become the punching bag for Tom to let go all his frustrations? When did making passionate love turn into borderline rape? There were days that Harry had felt so exposed that he would wear layers upon layers in hopes to slow down Tom and keep himself from prying eyes. It felt as though everyone wanted something from him, whether that is a report on the quarterly earnings for work or sex.

So when Ron offered help, genuine offer of help, Harry leaped that the chance. Harry went home at lunch, Tom was at a meeting for the rest of the day and wouldn't be home, to gather his clothes and any belongings he felt that he would need. He was about to leave when a photo caught his eye. It was taken at the beginning of their relationship. Tom was grinning at the camera, his crimson eyes glittering with happiness and laughter. His arms were wrapped around Harry's legs. Harry had his arms around Tom's chest, his chin resting on his shoulder after leaping onto Tom's back for a quick ride. Harry's face was bright and beaming. Harry couldn't remember who had taken the photo, but he was glad. It was a good memory to have after months of torment. Without even thinking twice, Harry stowed the picture in his bag. He opened the door, took one last look around before leaving. It felt like Harry was leaving his Aunt and Uncle's house after he finished high school. There were so many painful memories, but he felt like he was leaving something of his heart behind him. Harry shook the thought out of him mind and drove back to work. His shoulders felt a little lighter the further away from the apartment he got. Nothing could make him go back to that house again.

A month came and went before Harry had a run in with Riddle again. Riddle was thwarted from his goal because of Harry's protection detail—which comprised of a very angry married couple—and the restraining order—Neville was only too happy to file after seeing and hearing the heinous crime.

The family of four had just sat down for dinner when there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Hermione, who had been feeding Rose, looked up sheepishly at Ron. He grumbled, but made his way to the door anyway, by the time he had reached it the knocks turned into vicious bangs.

"Hold your horses!" Ron called. "I'm coming!" The bangs increased in volume and number. "Jeez, impatient little fucker, aren't you?" Ron opened the door and immediately went to close it, only to be stopped when their visitor pushed his way inside. "What the hell do you want, Riddle?"

"Where is he?" Riddle hissed as he turned toward Ron.

"Where is who?"

"Harry! Where is that traitorous, sneaky little…"

"He's not here!" Hermione said as she walked into the room. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. I just put our daughter to bed. Now, just leave before we call the police. Did you forget about the restraining order?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your spawn!" Riddle shouted ignoring her question. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she straightened her posture. No one will be allowed to talk about her daughter in such a way. "I want to know where Potter is. He left a while ago and I can't find him. He's in deep shit for not answering his fucking phone. I know you two know where he is, you can save us all the trouble and just tell me. Now."

"Riddle, I don't think that it's…"

"That's okay, Ron." Harry said calmly, strolling in from the kitchen. His features fixed into a calm and reasonable manner that he learned while being with Riddle. "I can take it from here."

"Harry, this guy…"

"I know! Just…just go up and be with Rose and Hermione." Harry commanded. "I can take care of myself."

Ron stared at Harry, long and hard. Finally, he sighed heavily and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on. He's got this. If he needs us he'll call us."

Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully before following her husband down the hall. Harry waited until the sound of a door closing reached his ears before he turned to Riddle. Tom was as handsome as ever. His crimson eyes were passionate, whether it be lust or lost love Harry did not know, and his hair was unkempt. His ever present black attire was wrinkled and disheveled almost like he had worn them for days. The bags under his eyes suggests he hasn't been sleeping. Could Tom really miss Harry? Or did he just want Harry to always be wherever Riddle needs him to be and won't rest until Harry knows his rightful place? Either way, he was a little stunned and cautious.

"What do you want, Tom?" Harry said coldly.

"I want you home. Right now." Tom said with as little emotion as possible. It cut Harry deeply. Riddle didn't care about him. Maybe he did once before, but not now, not anymore. "I miss you; our bed is empty and cold every night. I can't sleep without you there."

"Tom… No. I'm not going back to that, that, that, place!" Harry's cool tone lost all detachment. Oh, how he longed to be back in Tom's arms, how he wished for the gentle caresses and sweet nothings in the middle of the night. But all that is gone. Never to return. "There's nothing there but bad memories that I wish not to relive. You hurt me Tom! Repeatedly so! Not just physically but emotionally. I can't be with someone who gets off on my pain! It's not right!"

Anger flashed through Riddle's eyes and he grabbed Harry's arm harshly. "You are coming home with me right now whether you like it or not." Riddle hissed quietly in Harry's ear. "And when we get home…you are in _so_ much trouble that the past few months will be like a walk in the park. Now, let's go."

Harry dug his heels into the floor and yanked back on his arm, desperately trying to get Riddle to turn loose. "No! I said I'm not going back! I can't go back! I don't love you anymore Tom!"

Riddle's hand fell from Harry's arm like he'd been shocked. His eyes softened and his features turned into a soft frown. "You don't mean that." Tom responded in a hushed tone.

Harry's heart shattered. He was finally seeing the man he had fallen in love with return, the man who was gentle, sweet and loving, and the man who would stay up for hours after making love just to talk to him and hold him. Harry almost caved. Harry was so close to jumping into his ex-boyfriend's arms and forgiving him for months of pain. But he knew that if he did such a thing that nothing would change. Tom would be around for a few days at the most before turning back into the viscous man that Harry came to know that hid behind the façade.

"I do, Tom." Harry whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I do mean it. I don't love this man that you have become. I loved the man that would kiss me just to kiss me. I loved the man that would hold me after I had a nightmare about my parents. I loved the man that would tell me sweet things every night. But that man is gone and I don't know how to get him back."

"I can be that man again." Tom pleaded half-heartedly. He knew that this was over. The he had screwed his relationship with the only young man that he had ever cared for up so badly that he ended up losing him. For that he was truly regretful. "Please, baby. I love you and I can't be without you. Please."

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I think that it's best if you would go now." Harry said staring at the floor, digging his toe into the carpet. He heard Tom open and close his mouth a few times before turning and leaving. As soon as the door shut Harry collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs and tears.

He wasn't sure exactly when Ron and Hermione returned to the living room. He wasn't sure when they heaved him up and walked him down the hall. All he knew was he had been lying in his bed on the verge of sleep, thinking about his evening. His heart broke even more as he thought of Tom's hurtful expression when Harry said that he didn't love him. He had lied. Harry still loved Tom. He just wasn't sure if Tom would stay longer than before or if Riddle would consume him again as soon as they walked through that door. Harry fell asleep with a broken and heavy heart and tears soaking his crimson pillow.

* * *

**AN: For any of those who are interested, I am going to be making this one shot into a multi-chapter story. It will be a Drarry story since that was what I intended this to be in the first place. But I wanted to try it out on some unbiased readers. Now this is my first Harry Potter fanfic using only the characters in the book/movie/universe/or whatever. Big thanks to my awesome friend Kaida-Chan414! Love ya, sister from another mister! :)**


End file.
